Conventional lighting devices are disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3. The lighting devices each include a light source composed of an LED and a lighting reflector (hereinafter referred to as the “reflector”) reflecting light emitted from the light source. The reflector is composed of a rotating body rotating about an axis aligned with the optical axis of the light source and has a light exit aperture open at an end in an axial direction and an opening which is open at another end and which faces the light source. An inner circumferential surface of the reflector expands toward the light exit aperture.
Light radially emitted from the light source reflects on the inner circumferential surface of the reflector and is focused into parallel light or the like, which is emitted from the light exit aperture.